Knight of Black Snow
by BLACKchioni
Summary: W sanktuarium pojawia się się niecodzienny... więzień. Przez rycerzy zostaje złapany Berserk i doprowadzony do Sage i Atenę. Co z nim zrobi? Możliwe, że w Świątyni Aresa zaczyna źle się dziać... [If you are interested I can translate the text into English:).]


_Przedstawione postacie, charaktery miejsca i uniwersum nie należy do mnie. Należy do Kuramada,_ _Teshirogi, Toei etc. Nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści._

 _Witam:). W tym fanfiction zmieniłam troszkę fakty dotyczące Aresa i jego rycerzy:). Staram się aby moje wymysły jak najbardziej pokrywały się z informacjami znalezionymi w internecie._

 _Wpadłam na ten pomysł podczas czytania Gaiden:) i ten pomysł rósł w mojej głowie aż urosła do tego co widać poniżej. Jeśli będą zainteresowani mogę przetłumaczyć tekst na angielski:)._

 _T he characters, places and the universe does not belong to me. It belongs to Kuramada, Teshirogi, Toei, etc. I do not derive any benefit from this._

 _Hello:). In this fanfiction I changed little facts about Ares and his knights :). I try to keep my inventions as much as possible coincide with the information found on the Internet._

 _I came up with the idea while reading Gaiden :) and the idea grew in my head until it has grown to to what you see below. If you are interested I can translate the text into English :)._

\- Mamy więźnia! Berserka!

Krzyk niósł się ponad góry. Właściwie całe Sanktuarium Ateny od około godziny w kółko powtarzała tę informację. Można powiedzieć, że pulsowała niezmiennie od godziny i stale narastała. Sage stał na froncie ostatniego Domu – pałacu Wielkiego Mistrza i Ateny; jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, poza zastanowieniem i to wielkim. Po głowie kłębiło mu się tyle myśli, że nie był w stanie złapać żadnej z nich i za nią podążać.

 ** _Berserk._**

Rycerz w służbie Aresa, pogrążony w szaleństwie.

Co robił w tych okolicach? Dlaczego nie był w świątyni Aresa? Czy ma on jakąś świątynie? Ilu jest berserków? Czy Ares wkracza w Świętą Wojnę? Czy sprzymierzy się z Hadesem? Czy to spisek? Jak to rozumieć…? W Sanktuarium nie było żadnych zapisków na ich temat. Nic.

Tak wiele pytań? Żadnych odpowiedzi.

Zawrócił do wnętrza świątyni, zajmując miejsce na tronie. W swoim całym życiu nie widział żadnego z rycerzy Aresa, tak samo jego brat czy żaden z ludzi których znał. Było to tak: wszyscy wiedzieli o berserkach, ale nikt nigdy żadnego nie wiedział; wiedziano że są dzicy, głodni krwi i walki. To tak jak z spokojem u Kardii, gdzieś tam jest. Z taką sytuacją spotykał się po raz pierwszy. Rycerz Aresa… westchnął.

\- Wielki Mistrzu…

W Sali rozbrzmiał cichy głos. Sage uniósł głowę, choć doskonale wiedział kto przybył. Atena. Sasha. Na jego ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech.

\- To prawda? Złapano berserka? – zapytała stając obok tronu. – To…

\- Dziwne – oznajmił spokojnie. – Tak jak ty, zastanawiam się, co to znaczy i skąd się znalazł w pobliżu Sanktuarium. Co to dla nas znaczy…? Bardzo chciałbym ci powiedzieć, ale sam nie znam odpowiedzi.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Słychać było tylko narastające głosy z zewnątrz. Najwidoczniej złotym Rycerzom udzieliła się ekscytacja.

\- Jak on będzie? – na nowo rozległ się cichy głos. – Czy będzie chciał coś powiedzieć… Czy nas zaatakuje?

Sage nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka Złotych rycerzy. Poza Manigoldo i Kardią, w Sali znajdowali się wszyscy. Brak tej dwójki nie zdumiał Wielkiego Mistrza, westchnął on tylko ponownie, mając nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do żadnej tragedii. Jak zawsze, podczas oficjalnych spotkań ustawili się w dwuszeregu oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- Czy to prawda… - rozległ się głos Degel'a. – Złapano berserka…?

\- Na to wygląda – potwierdził Sage. – Nic jednak nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Sam nic nie wiem. Zobaczę go po raz pierwszy, tak samo jak wy. Pozostało nam czekać.

Długo to nie trwało. Stali w Sali dziesięć minut w całkowitej ciszy, w napięciu oczekując co się wydarzy; aż drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Tym razem gwałtownie i z hukiem.

\- Nawet nie wiecie jak to się szarpie! – rozległ się znajomy krzyk. – Walka z tym będzie cudowna i długa!

W drzwiach pojawili się rycerze Raka i Skorpiona. Trzymali oni na napiętych do granic możliwości łańcuchach osobę; to na niej właśnie skupione były teraz wszystkie spojrzenia. Człowiek spętany łańcuchami nie był wysoki. Raczej niskawy, mocno zbudowany, wyraźnie widać było masywne, silne nogi, przyzwyczajone do dużego wysiłku – jak sądził Sage. Ciało okrywała czarna jak noc zbroja, matowa, nie błyszczała się jak inne. Rycerz miał zakrytą twarz, pół twarzy zasłaniał hełm, a resztę – co dziwne, chusta z półprzezroczystego materiału, przyczepiona do hełmu, jakby… woal? Widać było jeszcze tylko długie brązowe włosy.

\- Musieliśmy go spętać – odezwał się Kardia, wchodząc z Manigoldo do pomieszczenia. – Nie uwierzycie, ile to mm siły! Jakbyś ciągnął konia! – krzyknął. – Rusz się! – mocno szarpnął za łańcuch. Obaj rycerze pewnym ruchem zaczęli ciągnąc łańcuchy by wprowadzić rycerza do środka. Zapierał się nogami, ręce miał po łokcie spętane tym samym łańcuchem za plecami. Degel sądził, że zrobiono ty po to by potęgować ból, wykręconych kończyn. Berserk szarpiąc się został siłą doprowadzone przed oblicze Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Krew! – rozległ się zduszony okrzyk Ateny. Jej dłoń wskazywała na ramię berserka. Sage błyskawicznie skierował tam wzrok. Faktycznie. Na ciemnej zbroi ciężko było to dostrzec, ale była tam zastygła już krew. Dużo krwi.

\- Wygląda to… jak rana po walce – zauważył rycerz Strzelca.

\- Uprzedzając, to żaden z nas – Manigoldo wskazał na ciebie i Skorpiona. – Taki już był. Co poradzę… - mruknął.

Kardia szarpnął łańcuchem tak mocno, że berserk niemal upadł. Na twarzy Skorpiona pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech.

\- Klękaj! – krzyknął, mocniej ciągnąć łańcuch. Berserk upadł na kolana, przed obliczem Sage. Odkąd ujrzał wojownika nie wydał on ani jednego dźwięku. Może był niemową? Czy tam, skąd pochodził uczono ich czytać, pisać… mówić? To głupie, muszą… jak inaczej rozkazy… tyle pytań!

\- Sisyphus, zdejmij mu hełm.

\- Bądź ostrożny… - odezwała się cicho Sasha. Na sam widok czarnego rycerza czuła dreszcze na całym ciele. Choć podświadomie czuła że nie powinna się bać. Sama nie wiedziała czemu. Berserk powinien ją przerażać, a tymczasem czuła, że on boi się bardziej niż ona. W końcu był sam jeden w obcej świątyni. Nawet jeśli berserkowie są tak krwiożerczy jak podają… hmm, legendy, musi wiedzieć że w tym momencie nie ma szans.

Rycerz Strzelca z początkowym wahaniem zbliżył się do klęczącego rycerza i wyciągnął ręce ku jego głowie. Początkowo czarny rycerz odsunął gwałtownie głowę, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Coś co wyglądało na hełm, było czymś w rodzaju opaski, choć bliżej jej było do korony. Składała się z kilku symetrycznych elementów po obu stronach głowy, wyglądały na ostre, krawędzie środkowego elementu sięgały nasady nosa i wchodziły wysoko ponad głowę. Był tam też czarny woal, zakrywający twarz. To, co wzięto za hełm było zakrzepłą krwią na głowie. Element zbroi był zimny jak lód, to pierwsze co pomyślał Sisyphus po dotknięciu korony. Zdjął ją z głowy rycerza, tak jak mu kazano, odsłaniając twarz rycerza.

Na kilka sekund w Sali zapanowała cisza. Atena wydała zduszony okrzyk. Pozostali złoci rycerze mieli wymalowane na twarzach wielkie zdumienie.

\- Co do, cholery! – usłyszał krzyk Manigoldo. – Niemożliwe…

Sisyphus spojrzał w dół, zastanawiając się, co takiego ujrzy.

\- Kobieta – usłyszał zduszony szokiem głos Shion'a. – Berserkiem jest… kobieta.

Naprawdę. Zamiast spodziewanego srogiego oblicza mężczyzny ujrzał bladą twarz kobiety, a może dziewczyny - wydawała się młoda. Była brudna i zakrwawiona. Na prawym policzku miała spore rozcięcie, choć bardziej wyglądało to jakby ktoś chciał jej zedrzeć skórę toporem. Twarz i szyja zalane były krwią, w połowie zakrzepła, choć stale napływała nowa, znikając pod zbroją.

Musiała walczyć. Stwierdził Dhoko w myślach. Odbyła ciężką walkę, ma poważne rany. Nie stawiała oporu, bo była byt słaba.

\- Tss… - syknął Manigoldo. Puścił jeden z końców łańcucha i w kilka sekund znalazł się przy kobiecie. – Co to ma znaczyć!? – uniósł rękę, chcąc ją uderzyć. Kobieta nie broniła się. Zamiast tego wlepiła brązowe oczy w rycerze raka, z podniesioną głową oczekują ciosu. Nie nadszedł on jednak.

\- Uspokój się – nakazał Sage, blokując cios Raka. – Nie czas na to. Trzymaj lepiej łańcuch. Nie wiemy do czego jest zdolna.

Z ust Manigoldo zmywu wydobył się syk, jednak wykonał posłusznie polecenie. Ponownie chwytając łańcuch. Wielki mistrz stanął przed berserkiem. Kobieta nadal mierzyła spojrzeniem Manigoldo, natomiast Sage i pozostali mierzyli wzrokiem ją. Ciężko było ocenić przez wszechobecną na jej ciele krew, ale nie była oszałamiająco piękna, brzydka jakoś też nie. Można by rzec, że przeciętna. Nie wyglądała na greczynkę, miała długie ciemnobrązowe włosy, teraz splątane i posklejane krwią. Wydawała się mocno zbudowana i silna.

\- Rozumiesz grekę? – Zapytał ją Sage. Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od rycerza Raka i popatrzyła na Sage. Przez chwilę mierzyła go gniewnym wzrokiem, ale w końcu pokiwała głową. Nic nie posiedziała. – Masz jakieś imię? – zapytał.

Reszta złotych rycerze przysłuchiwała się temu w wielkim skupieniu. Cisza trwała dłuższą chwilę. Berserk milczał.

\- Chyba nic nam nie powie – mruknął Kardia. - To bez sensu… Trzeba ją zabić. Inaczej będą z tego kłopoty….

Sage westchnął. Może faktycznie to bez sensu…

\- Phobie – cichy szept zmącił znowu nastała ciszę. – Na imię mam Phobie – powiedziała w końcu spuszczając głowę. Co dziwne, nie była to czyta greka. Mówiła z akcentem… łacińskim? Kolejne pytanie. Ale teraz wiedzą jak ma na imię – to jakiś postęp.

\- Zatem, Phobie – odezwał się – co robiłaś w pobliżu Sanktuarium?

Dziewczyna znowu zaczęła milczeć. Jakby zastanawiała się na odpowiedzią. – Byłam na misji zwiadowczej – odpowiedziała. – Moi ludzie i ja…

\- Było was więcej? – zapytał Sage. To była niepokojąca informacja.

Na bladych ustach pojawił się smutny uciech. – Mam nadzieję, że udało im się wróć do Świątyni bez przeszkód. Byliśmy na rutynowym patrolu. Coś nas zaniepokoiło… - przerwała. Znowu chwilowa cisza. – Podążaliśmy za tym i dotarliśmy w te rejony. Wtedy ktoś nas zaatakował. Tyle.

\- Czy były to widma Hadesa? – Sage niemal od razu zadał to pytanie.

\- Nie wiem – od razu padła odpowiedź. – Szczerze, nigdy wcześniej nie walczyłam z widmem, więc nie wiem.

Od strony Skorpiona dobiegł jej zduszony śmiech. – Nie walczyliście z widmami?! A to dobre…

\- Ares i berserkowie nie mieszają się do świętej wojny – oznajmiła twardo i gwałtownie. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią zaskoczeni. – W tym sporze jesteśmy bezstronni! Mamy swoich wrogów, swoje sprawy…. – gwałtownie zamilkła. Zupełnie; tak jakby powiedziała za dużo. Sage zmrużył oczy. Można założyć, że na tę chwilę im nie zagraża. Ale co dalej? Będą ja tutaj trzymać. Czy Hades uzna to za szukanie sojuszników? Co prawda Wojna jeszcze się nie zaczęła, ale może warto by się nad tym zastanowić. W tej chwili oczy wszystkich były skupione na berserku.

\- Phobie, co dokładnie goniliście? – Zapytał Wielki Mistrz. – Był to rycerz?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała krótko. – Prawdopodobnie był to człowiek. Nic więcej nie powiem.

Znowu zapała cisza. Wielki mistrz i berserk mierzyli się wzrokiem. Musiał powziąć jakąś decyzję. Czy jeśli skarze ją na śmierć to wywoła konflikt z Aresem? Było to możliwe. Nie. Nie zamierza rowkować walki z takim przeciwnikiem.

\- Zabijecie mnie? – Zapytała. – Chcę wiedzieć, co ze mną zrobicie.

\- Chcę z nią walczyć. Ja ją zabiję – natychmiast odezwał się Kardia. – jest moja…

\- Proszę się – zaśmiał się Manigoldo. – Nie wytrzymasz chwili na arenie. Ja…

– Wyrok na berserka to więzienie – zadecydował Sage. – jesteś zbyt słaba by walczyć, a ja nie mogę ryzykować, że twoją śmiercią wywołam niepotrzebny konflikt. Zwłaszcza z kimś takim jak Ares. Potem… zadecyduję co z tobą zrobić. Kardia, Manigoldo – zwrócił się do rycerzy, odprowadźcie ją do więzienia i pilnujcie.

\- Poczekaj! – nagle rozległ się głos Sashy. Powolnym krokiem zaczęła zbliżać się do więźnia. Zatrzymał ją Sage. – Czekaj…

\- Co się stało, panienko? – Rycerz strzelca by zdziwiony. – Nie powinnaś podchodzić zbyt blisko…

\- Ona jest ranna… - mocniej ścisnęła berło. – Powinniśmy… - przewał jej gwałtowny śmiech berserka.

\- Chcesz opatrzyć rany rycerzowi, potencjalnemu wrogowi – stwierdziła Phobie z cwanym uśmiechem na twarzy. W tej chwili jakby się ożywiała. – Rozumiem, kim jesteś. Posłuchaj – jej głos przybrał poważniejszy ton - dostaniesz radę od rycerza, który morduje ludzi odkąd skończył dziesięć lat – litość, to najgorsze co może spotkać wojownika. Okazując litość wrogowi - poniżasz go. A z taką hańbą berserk nie może żyć. Chcesz uratować świat przed Hadesem – chwali ci się to. My też niezbyt go lubimy; ale musisz pamiętać, że nawet jeśli uratujesz się od noża w plecy, ten ktoś może mieć topór. A uwierz mi, że topora ciężko pozbyć się z ciała- wykrzywiła usta w czymś co przypominało uśmiech. Okrutny uśmiech.

Atena stała przez chwilę osłupiała. Nie spodziewała się takich słów z ust berserka. Nie spodziewała się takiej... szczerości? Spojrzała na swoich rycerzy. Oni też byli zaskoczeni słowami kobiety.

\- Nie rozumiem; dlaczego odrzucasz pomoc? – zapytała, odzyskując pewność w głosie. – Nie uważam, aby pomoc rannej kobiecie była błędem. Tymczasowo jesteś u Sanktuarium, a tutaj pomagamy rannym. Ktoś opatrzy ci rany – oznajmiła hardo.

Phobie została odprowadzona do więzienia. Zostało opatrzone kilkoma pieczęciami Ateny, choć z takimi obrażeniami i tak byłaby w stanie się z celi wydostać.

 _Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._

 _To be continued...  
_


End file.
